


When's Daddy Coming Home?

by semperpugnandi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, oop idk where this came from sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperpugnandi/pseuds/semperpugnandi
Summary: Lena and Kara are great parents, it's just their daughter is really perceptive for her age.Or, Supercorp's three year old daughter accidentally kink shames them.





	When's Daddy Coming Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've been really not inspired to write anything recently, so this may not be my best work, but it definitely helped me get back in the flow of things, so enjoy what my random ass mind came up with I guess lol :)

Lena was a good mom. She knew she was. Her daughter was happy and healthy and her favorite person in the whole world. Lena was strict when she needed to be, but kind always. She was the mother she never had, the mother she always hoped to be. She was a good mom.

But she had made a grave mistake.

“Lena! What is it? Is Lizzy okay? Is she hurt?”

Lena’s wife came flying through the door and Lena stared at her uncomfortably for a beat, taking in Kara’s panicked expression. For a moment the words were lost on her, and her mouth just hung open, unsure if she could describe what had happened.

Kara panicked slightly more at the lack of response, if that were even possible and took a step forward. “Lee! What was the emergency signal for? Was Lizzy-“

Finally coming to her senses enough to put her wife out of her misery, Lena cut her off. “Lizzy’s fine, Kara. It’s just…” She trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Kara blinked at this. “Are you in trouble? Was it one of Lex’s men again? Lee, I told you, you shouldn’t be-“

“No, Kara. We’re both fine. This isn’t that kind of emergency.”

Blinking again, Kara’s face fell into a bit of irritation. Lena didn’t let it get to her however; she knew Kara had been stressed recently, and honestly, they had bigger problems right now.

Kara huffed at the information. “Lee, that signal is only for dire emergencies only, you know that. I’ve got a lot of work to finish up at the DEO later today.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Lena explained calmly. And then taking a deep breath, she continued, “Kara, we have a bit of a situation with Lizzy.”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kara asked, “What do you mean?”

“We’ve made a mistake.”

Eyebrows furrowing deeper with a frown upon her face, Kara inquired, “Am I supposed to know what mistake that is?”

Lena bit her lip and uncomfortably averted her eyes, still unsure of how to break the news. But before she could, a small voice called out from the other end of the room.

“Daddy, you’re home!”

Kara’s entire body froze, and her wide eyes shot to Lena, who grimaced and nodded in confirmation of what their daughter just implied. With the implication confirmed, Kara visibly cringed, finally understanding the scope of the situation. They had been trying for months to get Lizzy to stop calling Winn “Pooh” after she had just overhead Maggie call him that once. This was not something they could let her latch onto.

Forcing a chipper smile on her face, Kara turned slowly to greet her daughter. There was jam stuck on her chin presumably from a snack after daycare, and she smile brilliantly up at her Yeyu.

Taking a deep breath, Kara knelt down to Lizzy’s level. “Hey, sweetie. You know you shouldn’t call me ‘daddy’, right?”

The three-year-olds’ face contorted into confusion at this. “But Yeyu, why not? Mommy calls you ‘daddy’,” she stated matter-of-factly, and her feelings were prominently displayed on her face. She thought she was being treated unfairly that Mommy got to do something she didn’t. If Lena and Kara both weren’t so embarrassed at the moment, they might’ve found it cute.

“Mommy only calls me that as a joke, munchkin,” Kara assured her, but the little girl was not satisfied with this.

“She doesn’t sound like she’s joking when she says ‘daddy’, Yeyu!” she insisted, and Kara and Lena both contemplated how exactly their lives hit this point.

Kara struggled to keep the blush off her face, and fought to control the conversation. “Yeah, well, it’s an adult joke, Liz. You won’t understand it for awhile, okay?”

Lizzy’s lip pouted out and she crossed her arms, clearly not happy with the idea of being told she was too little to understand. “Okay,” she agreed grumpily.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, and she felt Lena relax a little behind her. “Okay good, babe. You won’t call me that anymore?”

“No,” Lizzy grumbled, and then she huffed away, her mood lightening with every step as she forgot why she was even made.

“Do you really think that did the trick?” Lena asked skeptically. 

Kara turned back to her. “I don’t know, but Rao, that one. She keeps us on our toes, that’s for sure,” she responded.

Lena hummed in agreement and they stood there uncomfortably for a moment. When their eyes met, they held them for a beat, and then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re that stupid,” Lena commented after she finished laughing, putting her head in her hand.

Kara scoffed, and retorted, “I can’t believe with just got kink shamed by our three-year-old daughter.”

At this their eyes met again and they resumed their fit of laughter.

###### 

They went months without an incident, and Kara and Lena began to relax, believing it truly was a once in a lifetime thing they would have to worry about no longer. They believed their talk worked and Lizzy had gotten the idea out of her head. Honestly, the whole subject had been dropped from their minds.

“Lizzy, why don’t you help set the table, baby girl,” Lena called out to her daughter who was in the middle of an in depth conversation about different bugs with her Uncle Pooh.

Lizzy huffed, but overall, she couldn’t be too mad. It was, of course, her favorite night of the year.

“Oh come on, Lee,” Alex called out from the other side of the room with a smirk. “It’s her birthday, don’t make her set the table for us.”

Lena rolled her eyes, and handed Lizzy all the forks she would need to set out. “Alex I’m trying to teach my daughter humility and to help others even when she’s being celebrated,” Lena called out, not even looking in Alex’s direction. Alex laughed and shook her head at this, thanking Lizzy when she handed her a fork.

After the table was set, and everyone was seated, Lizzy excitedly told everyone to start eating, solely so she could start eating. She was biting into a chicken leg when the conversation came up.

“No seriously, where is the logic behind that stance? Why wouldn’t you want kids to find a nice loving home? Kara, you should do something about it,” Alex suggested.

Kara rolled her eyes at this. “Yeah, Supergirl takes on homophobia,” she jested, playing along, and Lena smirked at her response.

“Now there’s a headline,” Cat called out from the end of the table, and everyone laughed.

Alex turned her attention somewhere new this time. “Lizzy sweetie, you don’t even want a daddy with two mommies as amazing as yours, right?” Everyone chuckled a bit at this, and Kara and Lena both rolled their eyes at the comment, smiling softly.

Lizzy was in the middle of taking a bite when the attention turned to her, so she quickly fought to swallow so she could respond and be a part of the grown up conversation, not noticing the adults weren’t expecting a response from her at all.

“Sometimes Mommy calls Yeyu ‘daddy’ anyways,” she announced.

Everyone at the table froze, and Alex actually choked on her wine. Lizzy, not noticing this, returned unperturbed to finishing her chicken leg.

Lena and Kara both pointedly stared at their food, blushing furiously as all the attention turned very directly at them. The air in the room felt very thick as they both tried to come up with a way to get themselves out of the situation.

Kara was the first to speak up. “So… Does anyone want cake?” she asked in a forced chipper voice, still not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Maggie responded first. “Oh, I’ll take a piece, daddy,” she smirked, and Kara’s blush intensified as she shot her a glare.

This piqued Lizzy’s interest however. “Wait, Yeyu, does Aunt Maggie get to call you ‘daddy’ too?”

“ _No_ ,” came the immediate response from Kara, Lena, and Alex, as the rest of the table tried to hold back their laughter. Lizzy huffed at this, crossed her arms, and slammed her back into the chair, pouting.

Alex leaned forward after a moment and put her head in her hands grimacing. “I just heard my niece kink shame my sister,” she mumbled in disbelief.

Lizzy popped up once again at this. “I have kinks!” she announced, standing in her chair, and Lena let her head drop into her hands too, as everyone began letting loose their laughter. “See, in my hair! It’s curly so it’s got kinks!”

“Okay,” Kara announced, “we’re moving on to a different subject.”

Maggie cut in at this. “Oh but wait, Little Danvers, I want to ask Mini Danvers about-“

“ _No_.”

Maggie and Lizzy both sat back dejectedly.


End file.
